


Whipped

by Olakige



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Phil, Dominant Phil, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, cockslut!dan, dom!Phil, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olakige/pseuds/Olakige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wakes up and goes to get his left cereal but do to an explicit dream Phil has other plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: daddy kink, anal, handjobs, light fluff, cockslut!dan, Dom!phil

Dan slowly broke his way out of his dream and fluttered his eyes open to reveal the contents of his room. He looked over at his clock, 8:37, jesus christ he woke up early today. 

He slowly managed to hoist himself up and off of his bed, slowly beginning the long journey towards the kitchen. As he was still very tired he stumbled quite a few times and had to hold onto the wall for stability. 

His bare feet lightly padded against the cool tiles of the kitchen as he made his way to the cupboard. He retrieved a bowl, some milk, and a box of shreddies. He began assembling his morning meal and was so caught up in the task he didn't hear the quiet tapping of rainbow clad feet.

Just as Dan was about to pour the milk into the bowl he was suddenly wrapped in an all too familiar pair of arms. He abruptly set down the milk in shock to take in what just happened.

"Morning bear.." A husky voice mumbled into dans neck.

Dan could only smile as he melted slightly into the hug.

The innocence of the moment didn't last long though as soon Phil's lips were on his neck and his hands were on his hips as he lightly rubbed himself into dans backside. 

Dan subconsciously tilted his neck to the side and spread his legs a bit, already subconsciously getting lost in the contact. 

Phil was still painfully hard from his dream of Dan that he had last night and was wasting no time getting to what he wanted. He quickly reached into the sides of dans pj bottoms and pulled them down to just below his ass. 

Dan was slightly surprised at the sudden action but wasn't complaining at all. 

Phil groped and pinched at dans ass with one hand while the other abruptly pulled down his own sleepwear. 

Phil gave his member a long stroke before he returned his attention back to dans ass. He teased at dans hole a bit as he lazily mumbled out 

"Are you still stretched from last night bear..?" 

"Y..yes daddy" dan mumbled submissively, immediately ready to perform any action Phil ordered him to do.

Phil smirked at this and suddenly grabbed dans hands and placed them in front of him on the counter. 

"Keep a good grip baby." Phil said sternly but lovingly. 

Before Dan could answer Phil was already sliding himself into him. The stretch burned a lot but if Dan was being honest he loved it. He loved everything about Phil's cock and everything it did to him.

Dan let out a pathetic whimper as Phil slowly slid the rest of the way in. 

"I lo..love your cock so much daddy.." 

Phil firmly grasped dans hips as he said this and instantly began a rough rhythm of thrusting in and out. 

Phil tilted his head down and let his neck relax as he tiredly thrusted into the submissive boy beneath him. 

Dan gripped the counter so hard his knuckles were turning white as he tried to stay standing as his wobbly morning legs still were not quite recovered. 

The burn hurt but Dan didn't care, as long as he could please his daddy he was happy. He did his best to pleasure Phil however he could but their current angle made the options few.

Phil picked up his pace as his grunts got louder and soon he was pounding into Dan. Dan laid the top of his body on the counter as he let Phil slam into him. His shirt was rubbing against him as his whole body bounced repeatedly against the counter. 

Soon enough Dan was basically screaming as his now sore ass was abused over and over. The tightness of the hot walls soon proved to be too much for Phil. His vision became blurry around the edges before it all suddenly went white. His eyes rolled back with his head as he lazily pumped into his submissive lover, each thrust providing a jolt of pleasure that he could feel coursing through his nerves to every tip of his body. 

Once the feeling died down significantly he suddenly became very aware of the warm liquid surrounding his now soft cock. He pulled out slowly and watched the white liquid slowly drip out of his boyfriends ass.

He looked up and almost got turned on again just from what he saw before him. Dans hair was curled with his ass out and dripping with Phil's come. Dans face was red as he panted heavily looking at Phil with what he could only describe as love.

Dan watched as Phil tucked himself away and sauntered off as if nothing had just happened. 

Dan got some tissues and cleaned off all of Phil's come. Before he had completely finished collecting himself he heard Phil's voice from the kitchen. 

"Bear! Come here!" 

Dan didn't hesitate as he walked back to see Phil at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of him and a bowl of cereal next to him. Phil patted the seat next to him and Dan smiled as he sat down next to Phil to eat. 

After only a few bites Dan soon felt Phil's hand on his upper thigh. He hesitated for a moment and looked up at Phil only to see that he was just staring down at his own bowl as if he wasn't doing anything.

Dan began back at eating his cereal until suddenly Phil's hand was reaching in his pajama pants pulling out Dans cock. 

"You didn't think I'd just forget about your needs too did you bear?" Phil said lowly as he tugged down once on dans neglected cock. 

Dan swallowed loudly and suddenly Phil pulled on his cock again.

Dan could feel every one of Phil's slender fingers wrapped around his member as Phil moved his hand up and down, slowly causing his already half hard member to harden. 

It didn't take long before Dan was fully hard and throbbing in Phil's hand. Phil pace increased significantly and it was providing an amazing amount of friction for dans needy dick. 

Dan closed his eyes and gripped the table with one hand, the other hand on Phil's shoulder as he tried to hang onto reality. 

It didn't take long before Dan was coming over Phil's hand and the bottom of the table. 

He squeezed Phil's arm as Phil pumped him through it. Once he came down he breathed heavily as he looked up at Phil. Phil was looking at him with a look of pure love as he said "I love you bear." 

Dan couldn't help the butterflies that instantly flew throughout his body, all he could do was smile and say "I..I love you too daddy" 

A huge grin instantly developed on Phil's face before he looked down and smirked. 

"We may need to clean up a bit..." 

Dan looked down and saw Phil's come covered hand. 

Dan blushed and chuckled lightly as an idea popped in his head. He pulled Phil's hand up to his face and slowly dragged his tongue across the come on Phil's hand. Phil was slightly taken aback but enjoyed dans sudden confidence. 

Dan sucked on each of his fingers ending in his pointer finger which he removed from his mouth with a light pop. 

Before Phil could say anything Dans face went completely red and he quickly rose from his seat heading to the sink grabbing his bowl on the way. 

Dan set his bowl in the sink until suddenly he was twirled around by Phil who instantly planted his lips on the beautiful brown haired boy in his arms. 

Phil then pulled back and said with a look of unwavering conviction "that was so hot bear never feel bad about doing things like that"

Dan began to object before he fully relaxed into Phil's arms and laid his head in his shoulder. Dan then mumbled out "I love you so much daddy..." 

Phil smiled and hugged the tall boy tight "I love you more bear..."


End file.
